


I.C.E. - The continuation

by Time2dancecpj



Series: I.C.E. [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, I'm warning you ahead of time, M/M, grab those tissues!, you'll need them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: An expansion of I.C.E. How people react to the loss. Focus's mostly on Connor and Evan.





	I.C.E. - The continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Grab tissues.
> 
> Formatted for headcannons.

so after Connor felt Zoe’s hand move, her heart rate immediately began to speed up

Connor _screamed_ his heart out to try to get a nurses attention

doctors started flooding the small room so Connor got pushed out

he found Evan waiting outside the room and dived into his arms

Evan held Connor tight

he couldn't say “it’ll be okay” because he had no idea

hours later

Connor was asleep against Evan

they were sitting against the wall next to Zoe’s room

one doctor came out and sighed

Evan shook Connor awake and held him tightly as the doctor relayed the news to him

Connor couldn't move

he was frozen in shock

he couldn't even hug Evan back

now

Connor went to his parents house to spend a few nights with them after Zoe left

during that time Evan got rid of all the alcohol in their apartment

the anxious boy had seen and read multiple things that said lots of people turned to alcoholism after a major death in their lives

he didn’t want that for Connor

a week later was Zoe’s funeral

Connor wore black

of course

but his tie was a bright indigo

it was always Zoe’s favorite color

Evan also wore a black suit similar to Connor’s

but instead of indigo he wore a yellow tie

yes it didn’t look good together

but he remembered in all of the pictures of the siblings as children, she always had a bright yellow bow tying her braids

he thought he should wear yellow because of her bows

Alana was dressed in a black dress with small music notes scattered around the skirt

she wore a veil to hide her tears

she kept her engagement ring on

she made sure Zoe had hers on as well

Evan said a few words about how she helped him through so many tough times

Alana read her wedding vows

Connor shared stories from their childhood

he talked about how they grew closer the past few years

he told everyone there how he was her emergency contact

he had to run out of the room and puke after his speech

Cynthia talked about her career as a musician from her early stages to her last concert just two weeks prior

Larry tried to say something but ended up sobbing at the stand

Zoe’s guitar was buried with her

the next few months were torture for Connor

Evan tried to help the best he could

but he knew this was something that Connor needed time for

Connor would sometimes wake up screaming in the middle of the night

Evan would wrap his arms around him as tight as he could until he cried himself to sleep

it broke Evan’s heart to see his boyfriend in so much pain

but this was something he couldn’t fix 

three years later

Evan and Connor were getting married

in the front row between Alana and Cynthia was an empty chair

there was also an empty chair next to Connor during their dinner

Alana got up in the middle of the dinner and walked over to the empty chair

she pulled an indigo dress out of her purse and laid it on the chair

“she always told me this is the dress she would wear for your wedding”

Connor gave Alana a hug before she walked away

their first dance as newly wed’s was to Zoe’s first recorded song

Evan surprised Connor with it

Connor cried the whole time

Evan kissed his tears away

two years later

Evan and Connor adopt a set of twins

one boy one girl

their names

William Lawrence Murphy

and

Zoe Heidi Murphy

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> @i-also-miss-our-talks


End file.
